


Она делает то, что хочет

by madnessfk



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gen, Minor Character Death, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: АУ, в котором Шейла работает на OSI и переживает кризис личности





	Она делает то, что хочет

**Author's Note:**

> сексизм по отношению к женским персонажам как издержка работы на токсичномаскулинную организацию, намёк на Шейла/Коктиз Молотова

— Твою мать! — раздражённо крикнула Шейла, когда объект вдруг начал исходить слюнявой пеной и болтать головой по подушке в приступе судорог. Машинально она подумала: ну, по крайней мере, они не успели добраться до второй базы — Шейла даже лифчик ещё не расстегнула. Не то, чтобы она вообще была в восторге от того, что хозяйство этого борова окажется внутри неё, но если бы оно оказалось внутри неё в тот момент, когда он начал задыхаться сначала содержимым собственного рта, а спустя пару мгновений — рвотой, это сделало бы отвратительный вечер ещё более отвратительным.

Объект, без десяти секунд бывший босс одного из крупнейших мафиозных кланов в этом сраном городе, ещё пару раз дёрнулся и затих. Поморщившись, Шейла приложила пальцы к его шее — пульса уже не было. Хотя даже если бы он был, Шейла не была уверена, что смогла бы нащупать его под слоями жира.

Несколько секунд Шейла так и сидела неподвижно, раздвинутыми ногами на пузе трупа. Потом, резко сорвавшись с места и едва не запутавшись в собственных разбросанных по кровати чулках, она бросилась к столику в середине комнаты, где стояло ледяное ведёрко с открытой бутылкой шампанского, которое они пили пятью минутами раньше. Шейла налила шампанское в бокал — шипучая пена раздулась внутри стекла и выплеснулась наружу прямо по её пальцам. Она сделала глубокий вдох. Ядом не пахло. Если бы это был яд, она бы уже была мертва.

Шейла потратила на эту миссию почти полгода. Полгода она строила глазки этому толстомордому ублюдку, полгода ходила с ним по ресторанам и театрам, полгода слушала его болтовню про картины и оперы, и его чёртову охотничью собаку — полгода Шейла занималась сексом с потной тушей, всё ради того, чтобы после сегодняшней ночи попросить взять её с собой в поездку в загородный дом, где все самые могущественные мафиозные семьи должны были заключить сделку. Полгода в никуда.

Как это вообще могло произойти? Шейла окинула комнату долгим взглядом. Она глаз не спускала с объекта всё это время: они вместе приехали в отель, вместе поднялись в лифте, зашли в номер тоже вместе — в окнах не было никаких отверстий, значит, никто не мог запулить в него ядовитой стрелой с соседней крыши. Шейла залпом выпила уже переставшее шипеть шампанское и громко поставила стакан на стол. Её взгляд упал на карточку, что лежала на серебристом подносе: стандартная распечатка с пожеланием приятного времяпрепровождения от отеля.

И пририсованное красной помадой мультяшное сердечко.

— Твою мать, — снова сказала Шейла, на этот раз тише, но каким-то образом умудряясь вложить в это куда большее количество эмоций. Подойдя к трупу, она проверила его ладони: на правой был едва заметный след от иголки, наполненный крохотной каплей крови. Шейла смотрела ему в спину, когда объект пошёл открывать дверь, чтобы взять у горничной поднос с шампанским — она не видела тот момент, когда игла вошла под кожу. Лица убийцы Шейла тоже не видела, но ей не нужно было. Почерк этой суки она везде узнает.

С трудом натягивая на себя чулки и чёрное платье, слишком короткое и слишком узкое, Шейла одной рукой набрала номер и, зажав коммуникатор между плечом и ухом, кое-как начала застёгивать молнию на спине. Если Шейла знает эту суку, а она знает, та не ушла далеко. Настолько не ушла далеко, что вряд ли на то, чтобы её найти, понадобится больше пары минут. Это был не один из тех раз, когда она выполняла задание просто чтобы выполнить задание.

— Шор Лив, — сказала Шейла в коммуникатор, едва размеренные гудки оборвались, и с другой стороны звонка послышались приглушённые звуки отвратительного техно. — Вышли группу зачистки по моим координатам.

— И тебе привет, — Шейла, разумеется, не видела его лица, но прекрасно представляла, каким оно был в этот момент (крайне недовольным). — Как дела, что делаешь? Я вот наслаждаюсь своим выходным. Знаешь, у некоторых тут есть личная жизнь…

— Знаю, но мне всё равно, — честно призналась Шейла, подхватывая с пола туфли. Она мешкала с пару мгновений, но в итоге плюнула и выбежала в коридор босиком. — Мой объект только что устранили, вышли группу, или у тебя уже никакой личной жизни не будет.

— Ууу, попустись. У тебя что, эти дни? Посоветовать тебе хорошего иглоукалывателя? Слышал, помогает от…

Шейла не стала дослушивать и сбросила. Единственные «эти» дни, которые у неё будут ближайшую неделю — это дни, когда она будет мечтать ударить по лицу любого, кто окажется в её поле зрения. Потому что ну конечно Шейла злилась. Она злилась даже не на то, что последние шесть месяцев были просраны в пустоту. Она злилась, потому что… потому что Молотова.

Это всегда Молотова.

Шейла дёрнула вверх коридорное окно, ведущее к пожарной лестнице. В лицо тут же ударил холодный ночной воздух. Пока Шейла поднималась на крышу, каким-то чудом удерживая туфли в руках, она не могла не думать о том, что какой-нибудь полуночник, вышедший сейчас покурить на балкон, точно застанет её за этим. Её платье задралось так, что почти не закрывало зад. Этому счастливчику будет на что передёрнуть.

Запах табачного дыма Шейла почувствовала ещё до того, как забралась на последнюю ступеньку. Лёгкие завистливо заныли.

— Ты не торопилась, — лениво сказала Молотова. Она сидела на бордюре, отделяющим крышу от падения вниз, закинув ногу на ногу и посасывая сигарету своими потрясающе алыми губами. В ночном свете её кожа казалась бледнее обычного.

Часть Шейлы хотела спросить, какого чёрта она тут забыла. Часть Шейлы знала, что либо это конкуренты наняли Молотову снять её объект, либо она сделала это, потому что ей так захотелось. Молотова всегда делала то, что ей хотелось. Иногда Шейле начинало казаться, что она и не человек вовсе, а какая-то абстрактная природная сила, жестокая и неостановимая, сделанная из темноты и огненных искр, и, скорее всего, из «ерша». 

Она была… другой.

В OSI играли в солдатиков. Ты можешь быть чёрным, геем, трансом, Броком Самсоном, кем бы он там, мать его, ни был, — но до тех пор, пока ты здоровый накаченный мужик, сворачивающий шеи мизинцем, ты будешь в порядке. Шейла, что бы там про неё ни говорили, никогда не была мужиком. Она начинала с самых низов и продралась на верхушку к элитным агентам, и спустя всё это время она всё ещё была той, кого вбрасывали на полугодовые миссии, включающие в себя ублажение жиртрестов. И иногда, в очередной раз изображая бурный оргазм, Шейла думала, господи, как же меня всё это достало. Потом она одёргивала себя и вспоминала, что делает это, потому что хочет помогать людям. Потому что это её способ бороться со злом. Она делает то, что она всегда хотела.

В отличие от неё, Молотовой не нужно было оправдываться перед самой собой за то, что она делает. В отличие от неё, Молотова действительно делала только то, что хотела.

Они стояли друг напротив друга, молча, пристально наблюдая: Шейла — за тем, как табачный дым срывается в темноту с чужих губ, Молотова — за тем, как Шейла следит за ней взглядом. Не сговариваясь, они сорвались в места одновременно: у обеих было достаточно времени, чтобы выхватить оружие, но они предпочли драться врукопашную. Это была плохая идея, учитывая, что однажды Шейла видела, как Молотова перебросила Самсона через всю комнату. Если бы Молотова сейчас была серьёзной, она бы свернула Шейле шею в первые же пять секунд. Вместо этого они долго, абсолютно молча катались по всей крыше, хватая друг друга за волосы и оставляя друг на друге синяки и кровоподтёки.

Если бы Шейла сейчас была серьёзной, она выколола бы Молотовой оставшийся глаз в первые же пять секунд.

— Что ты здесь забыла, Мол? — всё-таки спросила она, вжимая Молотову лицом в холодный, ещё мокрый от недавно прошедшего дождя пол. Это, конечно, вопрос просто для галочки. Просто чтобы сделать вид, что она не понимает. В ответ Молотова только громко рассмеялась. Из обеих её ноздрей лилась кровь, но почему-то казалось, что так оно и должно быть.

— А ты? — спросила она, улыбаясь. Сложно было сказать, это она так на вопрос ответила, или ей в очередной раз ударило в голову желание обсудить с Шейлой, что она должна, а что нет. Их встречи всегда заканчивались примерно одинаково.

Шейла чувствовала, как рана на её губе постепенно набухает после встречи с чужим кулаком. Молотова вывернулась и ударила затылком ей в лицо, и в следующую же секунду ей в лоб уже смотрел пистолет — в лоб Молотовой, впрочем, тоже.

В OSI играли в солдатиков. Шейла играла в одну из хороших ребят. Молотова не играла ни во что, и она видела их всех насквозь. Она видела сквозь все оправдания Шейлы, и сквозь всю её ложь, и сквозь всё это «я хочу помогать людям»-дерьмо. Молотовой было плевать, на кого работать: сегодня она может помогать OSI, завтра — Гильдии, послезавтра — мафии. Ей, в общем-то, без разницы, какой логотип будет на чемоданчике с наличкой, который ей принесут в качестве оплаты. Может быть поэтому в тот момент, когда она увидела кого-то, кто так старательно пашет на тех, на кого пахать не хочет, у неё в голове что-то переклинило и не отпускает до сих пор.

Никто из них не выстреливает. В конце концов, Молотова просто выбивает из рук Шейлы пистолет и скрывается. Она могла бы застрелить Шейлу, но не стала. Шейла могла метнуть нож ей в затылок — но не стала тоже. Вместо этого Шейла подобрала с пола будто случайно оброненную Молотовой пачку сигарет и закурила. Когда её коммуникатор запищал входящим сигналом, Шейла не стала отвечать. В конечном итоге, всё, что Молотова пытается сделать — это доказать, что она права, а Шейла нет.

Тлеющий кончик сигареты едва слышно шипит каждый раз, когда Шейла делает затяжку. Вот чёрт.

Ей правда стоило вступить в Гильдию, пока предлагали.


End file.
